Unforgivable Destiny
by Crossfur
Summary: Blackkit was only two moons old. Why did he have to die so young? Rainclan challenge #3. One-shot


**My third Rainclan challenge. Also ties into the Prophecy of Light series. One-shot. Tell me if I mess up anything, and I will fix it. **

The red evening sun crouched low over the branches of the orange oaks, sending long shadows running over the ground. Blackkit was pouncing on the falling leaves coming from the surrounding trees. He would run and jump in the air to catch a leaf in his mouth. If he missed, he tumbled along the ground, picking himself up and turning on tiny paws to stomp on the leaf that so neatly avoided him.

He had spent hours at this game, being the only kit in the nursery. He was already anxious to become an apprentice, even though he was only two moons old.

He was a part of Streamclan, the biggest of the hill clans. They were neighbors to Featherclan and Stormclan, and across from Tearclan, Leafclan, and Lightclan.

"Blackkit, it's time for bed." Called his mother, Briarleaf.

"Aww, but Briarleaf, I want to play some more." Whined Blackkit.

"Now, Blackkit. You need your rest." Replied Briarleaf.

Blackkit padded up to his mother to look into her blue eyes. He was trying to see if he could persuade her to let him stay out later, but the look on her beautiful tabby face was a hard one, and he decided to not try her.

The sounds of alarm rang through the camp, waking Blackkit. Yells of "Featherclan is attacking!" and "So is Stormclan!" surrounded the dens. Blackkit could hear the yowls of pain and victory, and the noises of cats scuffling through the underbrush that surrounded the river that ran through the territory.

"What's happening?" Briarleaf asked Blackkit, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

With an excited look in his eyes, Blackkit replied,"Stormclan and Featherclan are attacking. Can I go out and see?"

"_It's dangerous out there. Someone might want to __**hurt**__ you._" Said a dark voice from the entrance of the nursery. A pair of excited amber eyes framed by a light and dark brown tabby face looked into the nursery.

"_Well, It looks like all of the warriors are out fighting my clanmates, and here you two are, just waiting to be attacked. My name is Pinepaw."_ The tom said. "_I need to prove myself to my mentor. He told me to kill any cat in the nursery, and that's just what I'm going to do." _

Briarleaf had unsheathed her claws, and she was flexing them throughout the speech. After the apprentice had finished speaking, she lunged herself at him, driving him back out of the nursery. She forced him to turn a corner, so Blackkit could not see. But he was curious as to what was happening, so he padded to the entrance of the nursery, and peeked around the corner.

His mother was fighting as best as she could, but she could not land a blow on Pinepaw. He would either move out of the way at the last second and counterstrike, or he would block her attack.

Blackkit, seeing his mother not standing a chance against Pinepaw, he stepped out of the open and yelled "HEY!" to Pinepaw. Pinepaw faltered and Briarleaf ripped his face open, making a wound that would surely scar.

Anger flared in Pinepaws eyes. "_You're going to pay for that." _He yelled, slashing out at Briarleaf. His claw caught her throat as she reared up to strike. She was thrown a foxlength, her head cracking on a rock.

He moved so quickly that Blackkit could not follow him with his eyes. All he knew was that he was now on his back with Pinepaws foot pressing on his chest, his claws sheathed. Pinepaw leaned down and snarled in Blackkit's face, the blood from his wound dripping on the ground and Blackkit.

"_You. You did this to me!"_ Pinepaw turned his head so that the blood from his dripping wound splashed on Blackkit. _"I can never forgive you. I will find your sister and kill her, too."_

Blackkits eyes widened in surprise. Then Pinepaw unsheathed his claws, plunging them into Blackkits throat, killing him.

He felt so light. He even looked light. Brairleaf padded up to Blackkit, her fur glittering with stars.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Blackkit asked his mother.

"I'm afraid you are." Replied Briarleaf

Blackkit frowned. "There was something that Pinepaw said before he killed me. He said that I had a sister."

Briarleaf sighed. "You do. I loved a member of another clan. He was from Lightclan. We met at the hill every night until he started slacking in his warrior duties. By that time I was pregnant with you and your sister. Her name is Honeykit."

**Strangely, this is a prequel to a prequel. Stick with my stories and everything will be explained. But you will have to figure out some of it for yourself. I will hint at things and I will tell you when I do. The Prophecy of Light will be posted soon. Prologue and first chapter almost finished. Also, I need rogue names, kittypet names, and warrior names. Still need 5 leaders, 6 deputies, kits, queens, elders, apprentices, and warriors for the hill clans. Either PM me, or put them in a review. 1 leader and deputy per person, until slots are filled.**


End file.
